jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1.5: The Moonlight Festival
1.5 The Moonlight Festival The Moonlight Festival Monday arrives and the day starts out normal like any other day, until Isaac returns to invites both Justin and Aaron to the rooftop for lunch at school. When lunchtime arrived, Justin was hesitant to see kinda friends Ike had at the rooftop waiting for him. If Ike's friends were exactly as Justin imagined them to be (such as wearing glasses and pocket protectors) he was just going to say hi and do a 180 degree downstairs. Once he entered the rooftop, Justin was surprise to see that Ike's were actually one of the most well-known students at Eastern Lights Academy. Ike had three other friends waiting for him on the rooftop: Christine Bennet, Edward Dian and Raven Quiroz -all of whom the students of ELA greatly respected. During their conversation, Ed states that Justin because of all his previous mishaps at school, he become really popular (albeit for the wrong reasons more or less). Ike leads Aaron to the rooftop and the rest of Ike's friends were actually surprised to see that Aaron was Justin's younger brother because of his towering height. Soon afterwards, Ike presents both Aaron and Justin tickets to attend the Moonlight Festival the upcoming Friday with tickets also to give their older brother, Bruce as well. Friday arrived and two sides attended the crowded festival, completely unaware that an intruder was in their midst. The intruder planted several chemical smoke bombs within the festival and detonated them during the firework show. The lights went out; everything was dark; Only peoples' running and screaming could be heard from the hysteria. Meanwhile, the group awoke moments with everyone else gone and decided to head back their destinations completely fatigued and exhausted. The following day, each individual person seemed to display a special ability they'd never experienced before. For example, the water was turned off at the house when Justin tried to take a morning shower. Enraged, Justin hit shower sprinkler then stretched his hand forward it and water came out like usually that day. Meanwhile, Bruce was on the phone and his battery was basically on 10% and was going to die in matter of minutes. He searched everywhere for the charger, but he remembered he left the charger over one of the drum major’s house. His phone was getting dimmer and dimmer until he gave it a firm grip, and the phone was 100% charged. He thought the phone glitched, but it actually turned fully charged. Lastly, Aaron was outside trying to help with his dad to light the barbecue grill. He really didn’t feel like going to the store, to get any starter fluid, or charcoal. The only things they had were firewood and a lighter that was basically out of fuel. Aaron was trying to see if that old fire-starting trick would work if you take a few sticks and start rubbing them together. It didn’t then Aaron just snapped his fingers and nice-sized fired blazed through the grill. His dad was surprised to see how Aaron actually pulled it off with just that old trick. After the brothers ate barbecue for dinner, they all met in Justin’s room to discuss the weird things that happened that day. Justin told Aaron and Bruce about the event with the shower, Bruce told Aaron and Justin about the phone battery, and Aaron told Justin and Bruce about the barbecue they ate for dinner. The three brother soon received a call from Christine explaining the strange powers she and her friends experienced on their side. When Christine overslept that morning, she started sneezing and blew half the stuff from her room away to the other side in their dorm. Ed went driving to the convenience store and the van cut-off for some strange reason. He had no choice but to push. When he did push the eight-passenger van, he was able to move with just his index finger like it was weightless. Lastly, Christine told the three brothers that she went to Raven’s room to tell her about what Ed did, and she was saying that the plant her old boyfriend bought her was dying. All she did was feel the plant and it turned back to life. As the group agreed to meet up the next day to discuss their powers, Ike initially didn't show any special abilities. Ike for some reason noticed he had gotten significantly taller, and had much more tone. When Ike sat at his desk to read, he saw that he no longer needed glasses. Category:Chapters